


my sweet

by please do not (dracarysdaenerys)



Series: Throne of Glass: one-shots and drabbles [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysdaenerys/pseuds/please%20do%20not
Summary: Aelin tells a nighttime story
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Throne of Glass: one-shots and drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609822
Kudos: 11





	my sweet

“Once, a long time ago, there was a King. His name was Brannon Galathynius and he was a Fae. He was married to the sun goddess Mala, who gave up her immortality for him. They had sons and daughters. The eldest son became King of Terrasen after his father faded, and their daughter Elena married the King of Adarlan, Gavin Havilliard. Brannon fought in the Valg-wars, alongside almost every warrior, whether they were Fae or human.”  
“Mother, what are Valg?” the child asked.  
“I’ll tell you when you’re older, my sweet,” Aelin responded. “Anyway, they defeated the Valg, Elena ruled over Adarlan and her brother of Terrasen. He was the second Galathynius King and our descendant. Brannon and his son left this world knowing their country was safe. One day, it’ll be your duty to protect it, just like Brannon. Okay?”  
“I promise,” her little daughter answered. Aelin smiled. She was happy, everything was peaceful. She had Rowan, she had their daughter, all of her family was safe and happy. Nothing could destroy them anymore.


End file.
